Pie pequeño y Cera (amor o amistad) Rated T
by espayrox
Summary: En esta historia pie pequeño y cera deberan descubrir que es lo que sienten en verdad el uno con el otro sera que son solo amigos o ¿podrian ser algo mas? comenten si les gusta ;)


**Yo no soy dueño de Land Before Time (En Busca Del Valle Encantado) ni de sus personajes, solamente la historia (Mi Fanfiction)**

**Para los lectores: **lo que esta en negrita** (como esto) **es del narrador ya sea especificaciones o aclaraciones y cada ( – ) es para diferenciar los diálogos de los personajes es mi primera historia por lo que díganme si les gusto o que partes les disgusto.

Disfruten de la historia ;)

**CAPITULO 1 Un Nuevo Día Una Nueva Duda**

**PIE PEQUEÑO (parte)**

**El circulo de la mañana había empezado a subir, cuando pie pequeño empezó a abrir los ojos, aunque al inicio le molesto la gran cantidad de luz que había en ese momento, pero al poco rato de acostumbrarse a la luz recordó que hoy era el día, El y los demás iban a ir a las montañas que arden **ya **que últimamente no habían tenido nada de aventuras así que se decidieron ir a ver que es lo que encuentran de nuevo o interesante, así que se levanto rápido para ir a ver a los demás sin embargo su abuelo se percato de que el se levanto mas rápido y emocionado de lo normal por lo que le pregunto:**

-¿Pie pequeño a donde vas?

–Pues me iba a ver si jugaba con mis amigos a encontrar….. **(en esto su abuelo lo interrumpió)**

– ¿tan temprano?

– si pues es que… queremos ver a unos insectos que solo aparecen a esta hora del día.

– ¿y donde es?

– es… en… ¡la laguna!

– bueno no esta lejos… **(pensó su abuelo)** de acuerdo puedes ir

–gracias abuelo

– ¡pero ten cuidado!

– claro.

**Pie pequeño fue corriendo con emoción a ver a los demás sin embargo se sentía culpable por a verle mentido a su abuelo aunque no lo hacia con el hecho de hacer algo malo pero igual se sentia culpable. en lo que estaba pensando no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al nido de petrie por lo que se detubo y se pregunto**

– ¿como lo llamo? **(Sin embargo petrie le hablo con voz baja)**

– ¿pie pequeño?

– petrie?! **(Mirando hacia arriba)**

- baja la voz piecito

**Petrie estaba bajando (volando) con el mayor cuidado de no hacer ruido**

– ¿listo petrie?

– si estuve impaciente por este día

– yo también, entonces vamos a buscar a los demás

– OK

– ¡vamos¡

**dijo piecito con lo que se pusieron en marcha a buscar a los demás, aunque piecito estaba pensando en alguien especial y era nada mas que su amiga cera ya que unos cuantos círculos de la noche atrás había tenido un sueño que al inicio era raro pero que al final se convirtió en un muy buen sueño.**

**CERA (parte)**

**Cera estaba aun dormida soñando de que ella ya era grande y era una famosa y respetada tres cuernos aunque su sueño empezó a hacerse raro ya que ella y piecito eran ¡COMPAÑEROS! Ella misma se decía en su mente que no podía ser ya que seamos realistas eso no es normal o como dirían algunos "natural" pero aunque lo negaba para si misma de sorpresa apareció piecito y este le acaricio la punta de su boca tal y como las parejas adultas lo hacen para demostrarse afecto aunque cera al principio se iba a mover porque era lo lógico para ella, sin embargo no pudo ya que lo peor para ella fue que no solo se quedo ahi dejando que pie pequeño la acariciara sino que también ¿!LE GUSTO¡? no entendía el porque pero esas caricias que le daba piecito fueron las caricias mas amorosas y suaves que ella había recibido en su joven vida. Ni las de sus padres eran así, aunque no entendía. Si ella negaba que estaba bien entonces ¿Que hacia ahí sentada sin protestar y sin moverse? acaso ¿le gustaba piecito en el fondo? en ese momento piecito se aleja y le pregunta ¿me quieres cera? Aunque no se demoro en decir **

–sí, te quiero **(en su mente se pregunto)** ¿!QUE!?

**Y justo cuando piecito iba a darle una caricia de nuevo a cera, ella empezó a escuchar gritos que la llamaban**

-¡cera!... ¡Cera!...despierta… ¡Cera!... ¡CERAAAAAAAAA!

**Y en eso cera se despierta de su raro pero simpático sueño y era su padre el que le estaba gritando para que despertara**

– ¡CERA!

–Ya te oí papa

– ¿porque no dices algo entonces?

– No te oí a la primera pero ya te oí

– duermes como tronco Cera

–es que estaba soñando cosas raras es todo

-¿que fue lo que soñaste?

**En eso cera se quedo semiparalizada ya que noto el hecho de que no podía decirle a su padre la verdad porque ¿Qué seria lo que pensaría acerca de ella? Así que tubo que pensar algo rápido, empezó a caminar a medida que respondía.**

-pues…..estaba soñando que…. perdía mis cuernos eso fue por lo que estaba algo confundida en el sueño y no te ponía atención

-¡en serio soñaste eso!

–pues….si, eso soñé ¿Por qué?

–Pues….

– dime papa

– no se si deba decirlo

– ¿no que siempre nos decíamos todo? , porque yo siempre te he dicho todo de mi **(sabiendo que mentía)**

– veras….cuando mi hermano, ósea tu tío se perdió y no supe nada mas de el, mi madre me dijo que el unos cuantos círculos de la noche antes había soñado que el perdía sus cuernos, o mas bien dicho, que se le partían por lo que mi madre me dijo que este pendiente de mis sueños y de los de mi familia ya que podrían advertirme de algunas cosas.

- ah…¿en serio?

**Sin embargo cera estaba pensando para si misma con algo de preocupación **

– ¡GENIAL! Por haberle mentido ahora piensa que me va a pasar algo. ¿acaso esto puede empeorar?

–cera….. ¡CERA!

– ah?

**En esto no se da cuenta que ella se resbala con unas piedras del camino y rodo colina abajo aunque no se hiso un daño grave pero tubo unos raspones en una de sus patas y un pequeño raspon en su cola en esto su padre se queda algo preocupado ya que no parece como si cera se percata de en donde esta o que es lo que hace cuando conversa por lo que esto le hizo pensar que era la señal de que algo le iba a pasarle a cera tal y como paso con su hermano por lo que le dijo**:

– Cera, hasta que no sueñes otra cosa que no sea el perder tus cuernos no te separaras de mi ¿me oíste?

– ¿Qué? No puedes estar hablando en serio, si solo fue un sueño y que pasa con mis amigos.

– lo siento cera pero jugar con ellos puedes hacerlo cualquier otro día mientras tanto no te perderé de vista.

–pero hoy iba con mis amigos a…

– pues tu mismo dijiste cera "ibas" y ya no repliques que no voy a cambiar de parecer .

– pero

– ¡CERA!

– esta bien

**Su padre siguió un poco mas adelante de ella pero sin perderla de vista ya que la conocía demasiado, y sabia que intentaría escapar, sin embargo cera estaba mas intrigada por el verdadero sueño que tubo, no el que le dijo a su padre, sino el que tubo con piecito, no dejaba de preguntarse un montón de cosas acerca de su sueño, sin embargo una de ellas era la que mas le traía la atención ¿Por qué le dijo que si a piecito? ella no lo quería …¿o si? **

¡NO! No puede ser…. yo soy una tres cuernos y el es… un cuello largo como podría quererlo.

**Sin embargo cera empezó a recordar a pie pequeño en todas sus aventuras, aunque es cierto el hecho de que pie pequeño y ella no habían comenzado así que se diga "amigos", pero, con el tiempo se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos o incluso ¿mejores amigos? En esta interrogante cera se percato que su padre se detuvo en la laguna a beber por lo que ella tomo un ligero trago de agua y se sentó a una cierta distancia, sin embargo ella seguía siendo de vez en cuando vigilada por su padre hasta que el se encontró con un viejo amigo suyo de la juventud, lo cual le distrajo un poco respecto a su hija, por lo que cera se puso a pensar con más tranquilidad **

¿Como que mejores amigos? el no es mi mejor amigo.

**Ella pensó sin** **embargo escucho una voz muy parecida a la suya diciendo:**

– claro que lo es…

– ¿Qué? ¿Quien dijo eso?

– ¿Hola? acá bajo

**En eso cera bajo la mirada para verse a ella misma solo que en el reflejo ella estaba acostada en la orilla envés de sentada como ella en realidad estaba (se supone que como reflejo debería estar igual) ¿no?**

– Como que es mi mejor amigo eso no es verdad, el es solo un amigo

– no me hagas reír (jejeje) si pie pequeño no es tu mejor amigo entonces…. ¿quien lo es?

**(En verdad nunca había pensado en ¿quien es su mejor amigo?)**

–Pues es…..ah…es…

–mírate no sabes quien es tu mejor amigo (jejeje) ni para decir que no tienes porque es pie pequeño

– ¿que te hace pensar que el es mi mejor amigo?

–te daré varias razones… **(Interrumpiéndola)**

– ¿y cuales son?

– pues el fue nuestro primer amigo ¿no?

– Eso es… **(Sabiendo que era cierto)** esta bien continúa

– El es quien sin importar nuestro carácter a estado con nosotras todo el tiempo

– ¿y?

– siempre nos lleva con el a donde valla

–eso no es cierto, cuando se fue con Ali a la tierra de las brumas, no me pregunto si quería ir

– ¿Por qué crees que no lo hizo?

– porque se fue con Ali

– nooooooo, fue porque no quiso que corriéramos peligro

– pues…. **(Sin saber si eso era verdad)**

–mira en todo caso, así fuera cierto eso, ¿por que fuiste tras el entonces?

– **¡**porque es mi amigo!

– o ¿porque no soportabas la idea de que le habría pasado algo malo cuando Ali regreso sin pie pequeño?

**En esto cera se percato que todo lo que su reflejo le decía era verdad, ella si se preocupo de que le hubiera pasado algo a pie pequeño, fue por eso que ella les siguió a los demas hasta la cueva de la avalancha donde se quedo pie pequeño (EN BUSCA DEL VALLE ENCANTADO 4).**

–pero jamás yo….

– ¡A ver, escúchame y luego sacas tus conclusiones! **(Le hablo más seriamente su reflejo)**

– ¿si tuvieras que confiar en alguien a quien elegirías? tu y yo sabemos la respuesta, de todos tus amigos ¿a quien vas a ver primero todas las mañanas antes de ir a ver al resto? Y como ultimo, ¿recuerdas esa vez que nuestro padre peleo con nosotras por que quería que ya no fuéramos amigas de pie pequeño?

– si lo recuerdo.

– dime… ¿a quien elegiste a nuestro papa o a pie pequeño? Lo que elegiste solo lo hacen los mejores amigos.

– yo…

–dime ¿a quien elegiste?

**(Se quedo en silencio por un momento, hasta que con voz baja ya que no podía creerlo, ella no lo había visto de esa manera) **

–Pie pequeño

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Pie pequeño!

– Eso entonces nos deja con la conclusión ¿deeeee?

– ¿¡ME GUSTA PIE PEQUEÑO!?

– ¡Hasta que lo dices!

– pero yo….…..

– mira es mas, si tu le preguntaras a pie pequeño sobre esto, el diría lo mismo de ti, ya que lo mismo que el es para ti, tu eres para el.

**Cera se quedo perpleja esto simplemente la impacto, lo único que se decía era: **

–no puede ser…..no puede ser….no puede ser….

– ¿No puede ser que, Cera?

**Era el padre de cera que estaba atrás viendo a su hija que repetía esa frase sin parar con una mirada de total confusión. Cera se quedo fría con el hecho de que su padre estaba atrás de ella trato de pensar en algo rápido que decirle a su padre:**

– yo…..no….puedo…..creer que le haya pasado eso a mi tío

– ¿Qué? **(Sin recordar lo que le dijo a cera sobre su tío)**

– me refiero a lo que me dijiste sobre como desapareció así nada mas

– ¡Ah! Claro eso fue lo que le paso, o al menos lo que me conto tu abuela

– claro **(tratando de reírse de lo que dice su padre)**

– ¿entiendes porque no quiero perderte de vista?

– Si se que tienes miedo, pero no me puedes tenerme por siempre vigilada, habrá un momento en el que me tendrás que dejar de vigilar, ya sea para que yo juegue o para que tu hagas alguna cosa.

– en eso te equivocas Cera

**Y su padre se fue caminando aunque y al poco rato le grito a lo lejos:**

– ¡Cera!

– ¡ya voy! ¿Esto puede empeorar?

**(Pie pequeño parte)**

**Ahí estaban todos los de la pandilla púas, petrie, patito, mordelón, rubí y pie pequeño esperando a que cera llegara para poder irse, pero no llegaba estaban esperando sin embargo el circulo brillante se estaba empezando a mover por lo que petrie pregunto:**

– ¿y si Cera no pudo venir?

– ya vendrá paciencia **(dijo pie pequeño tratando de calmar a petrie)**

– pero el circulo brillante ya esta casi en la mitad, así no podremos ir y regresar a tiempo, antes de que el circulo de la noche se levante no no no no no **(dijo patito con su típico no)**

– no es normal que se tarde** (dijo mordelón)**

– ¡SI! Cera siempre es la primera en venir, o al menos casi siempre **(dijo rubí con un tono de decepción al final)**

– **¿**creen que haya tenido problemas con su padre, o Tria y por eso no pudo venir? **(Pregunto mordelón)**

– no creo….. ¿Púas que piensas? **(Le pregunto patito a púas)**

– hmmm…hmmm** (púas negando con la cabeza mientras comía unas hojas)**

– **¿**tal ves no venga**? (Dijo petrie)**

– esta bien, voy a ir a buscarla a ver que fue lo que le paso** (dijo pie pequeño)**

– o al menos si no iba a venir era de que nos dijera** (dijo rubí)**

– **¿**tal ves fue algo de ultimo momento?** (Dijo pie pequeño antes de ir a buscar a cera)**

**En esto pie pequeño se puso a pensar en verdad que había pasado con cera ella casi nunca faltaba a los viajes que se planteaban entre la banda pero de pensar no vio y se choco con algo sumamente duro **

– ¡Auch!

– ¡Ten cuidado!

Perdón no te…** (Se detuvo cuando vio que era cera) **

– ¿pie pequeño?** (Un poco sorprendida de que fuera pie pequeño)**

– ya se me hacia conocido el golpe…..** (Cera no pudo evitar reír ante este comentario)**

**Aunque estaban riendo un poco por el chiste de pie pequeño cera escucho una voz "demasiado familiar" **

– ¡Cera!

**Era su padre que la estaba buscando después de que ella había salido a toda carrera para poder ir con los demás pero la había seguido.**

– ¡ay que escondernos!

– ¿porque? ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?** (Pie pequeño dijo riéndose entre dientes)**

– ¡nada! Solo ¡escóndete!

**En esto los dos se escondieron en unos arbustos algo grandes que los ocultaban del papa de cera hasta que vieron que se fue montaña arriba**

– ¿porque te escondes cera?

– En resumen, mi papa no quiere que vaya a jugar hoy

– ¿Porque?

– Es una muy larga historia, lo que me pregunto es ¿porque se fue montaña arriba?

– A buscarte ¿no?

– Eso ya se, pero lo vi como con una mirada de "TE TENGO"

– ¿"TE TENGO"?

– ¡ya sabes! esa mirada que te dan los adultos cuando te descubren haciendo algo que te dijeron que no hagas

– ahhhhhhhhh….hablas de ese"te tengo"

– Si de ese **(haciendo rodar los ojos)**

**Al poco rato podían oír a sus amigos que bajaban con el papá de cera como que discutiendo.**

– En serio señor topsy no hemos visto a cera en todo el día **(dijo patito)**

– ¡Es mas nos dejo plantados! **(dijo rubí un tanto enojada)**

– ¡Shhhhhh! **(patito le silencio para que no hablara demás)**

– Mejor le ayudamos a buscarla **(dijo mordelón)**

– ¡si! Pie pequeño fue a buscarla deberíamos hacer lo mismo **(dijo petrie)**

– No tengo que buscarla, ella los buscara a ustedes **(dijo el padre de cera con una risa extraña)**

**Los demás del grupo dijeron al mismo tiempo ¡¿Qué?!**

– ¡ahora síganme!

– cuando vea a cera voy a…. **(dijo rubí)**

– ¿Que? **(Pregunto el padre de cera)**

**Rubí un tanto nervioso de que el padre de cera haya oído lo que dijo trato de responder rápido.**

– nada….nada….que lo voy…..a seguir a donde quiera que valla….jejeje

– ¡y así va hacer!

**En el arbusto pie pequeño y cera al mismo tiempo dijeron:**

– ¡GENIAL!

**(Obviamente con sarcasmo en la palabra)**

**nota del autor**

**Espero les haya gustado es solo el primer capitulo, el proximo lo subire dentro de 5 dias o a mas tardar 6 dias como tambien puede ser que me venga la inspiracion antes y lo suba antes :p por cierto, gracias por leer y comenten, aganme saber que opinan de mi primer fanfiction ;) .**


End file.
